


Scout's Grief (Inspired by tf2-headcanons)

by Smilecat98



Series: Bad End [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilecat98/pseuds/Smilecat98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hoo! Ok this is the first story I've posted online to Tumblr ( http://pikacat98.tumblr.com/ ) This is gonna be a part of a series where I do all 9 characters where the main ships die, Inspired  tf2-headcanons. ( http://tf2-headcanons.tumblr.com/ )</p>
    </blockquote>





	Scout's Grief (Inspired by tf2-headcanons)

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo! Ok this is the first story I've posted online to Tumblr ( http://pikacat98.tumblr.com/ ) This is gonna be a part of a series where I do all 9 characters where the main ships die, Inspired tf2-headcanons. ( http://tf2-headcanons.tumblr.com/ )

Scout walked around with Pyro as the sun was setting. The suited man had lost one of his bunny teddy bears on the battlefield and scout opted on helping Pyro find it while everyone else had to prepare dinner for the night.

Scout huffed as he looked away

“Let’s go find that stupid bunny of yours.”

Pyro hugged Scout tightly but Scout pushed Pyro away in disgust

“Hmph… So what color was it?”

Pyro pointed to the Boston boy’s cheeks.

“What….? I-I ain’t blushing!”  
The Scout blushed even harder as he folded his arms.

Pyro giggled and skipped away, making Scout have to catch up. Once they were on the other side near the enemy base Scout sighed and rubbed his neck

“Uh, Pyro. To be honest you’re really creepy! But somehow you’re kinda cute at the same time…”

Pyro stopped and looked at the man with the red face. Scout looked away, he then ran over and picked up a Bunny teddy bear that was stuck in the middle of two beams

“Hey Pyro I g-”  
There was a sudden explosion as Scout was covered in blood and guts.

Scout shook “Pyro…?”  
Pyro was gone, all that was left was a gory mess and blue Stickybomb shells.  
——————————————————————–  
Medic saw Scout running in and out of the respawn a couple of times covered in blood, after the third time he came out of respawn Medic came out, Scout was clearly distressed.

“Scout! What happened?” Medic stopped the blood soaked man.

“Yeah Yeah! Pyro will respawn! The respawn just hasn’t kicked in yet…” Scout shook as he held the blood soaked bunny.

Medic put his hand on Scout’s shoulder “Scout you know after work that the Respawn is turned off…”

“Not yet! Pyro will be back!” Scout ran off and sat down in the respawn.

Minutes felt like hours and hours felt like days, as Scout waited his heart sank lower and lower, He noticed a piece of paper stuck on the Bunnys ear. It was a little burnt, it read “To my wonderful fast boyfriend Scout, love from Pyro.”

Scout trembled as tears dropped of his face, he hugged the Bunny as he broke down and wailed. Everyone in the whole base could hear him loudly, but they couldn’t do anything to help.


End file.
